Paper Sticking Out of My Chair
by Late-Sleeper-sama
Summary: If you do not want to have indecent propositions, do not leave your cell phone number to someone else’s chair, especially on your boss’ chair. Crack-fic SasuNaru


**Paper Sticking Out of My Chair**

**By: Late-Sleeper**

**Beta-reader: ****Pay Backs a Bitch**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing…

* * *

Sasuke stretched his tired and sore muscles; he gave a loud sigh of relief as he glanced at the stack of papers on his table. He smiled a bit on how much work he finished in a matter of days.

He yawned and scooted a bit on his seat.

Then he felt it… a strange pricking sensation on his butt. He frowned and tried to feel what it was with his fingers. He frowned when his fingers touched a crumpled paper. He pulled it out and tried smoothing it.

He studied the wrinkled paper and his frown deepened even more. The _only _thing written on the paper where bunch of numbers. Cell phone numbers probably.

A rare smile plastered on lips and he proceeded to whip his phone and punched the numbers written on the paper.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Sasuke hesitated and almost ended the call.

Ring.

Click.

"Hello." A somewhat childish voice flowed through the other line.

"…"

"Hey, who's this?" A grump and a cracking sound possibly chips being eaten are heard. Sasuke's nose wrinkled in annoyance. He hated people who eat and talk on the phone at the same time.

"…"

"Hey, hey, who's this?"

"Dobe, you left your number on my chair."

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You leaving your number on someone else's chair."

"Which I did not do! What the hell is your problem?!" Sasuke heard a grump then more swallowing and crunching of chips.

"How old are you?"

"What? Why? Are you some kind of stalker?"

"You wish dobe. I was just thinking that you might be a middle-school student."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because you have no manners what so ever. Didn't your parents teach you not to eat while you're on the phone?"

"Bastard! If you must know I'm twenty-five and I'm a grown man, teme."

"Dobe." Sasuke smiled at the other man's idiocy.

"Teme. Who are you anyway?"

"The owner of the chair you've vandalized with your stupid number."

"I told you I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Whatever."

"You're a stalker aren't you?"

"Dobe, dream on. I told you I'm not."

"How did you get my number?"

"Idiot, weren't you listening? You left your number on my chair."

"Oh yeah. Hehehe."

"Dobe."

"Quit calling me that!"

"Then what do you want me to call you?"

"The name's Naruto! Remember that!"

"Dobe. You shouldn't give your name to stranger, didn't your mother tell you that."

A pregnant pause and some shuffling was heard.

"I'm an orphan."

"Sorry."

"Hey mister stalker what's your name?"

"Why would I give it to you?"

"Bastard because I told you mine."

"…"

"Come on Teme!"

"Sasuke."

"Huh?"

"Dobe, I said my name is Sasuke."

"Oh. Hehehe." A low chuckle flowed from the phone and Sasuke couldn't help but smile along.

"You're weird."

"Says the man who's calling me even though he doesn't know me."

"…"

"Hey, why did you even call the number?"

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Because?"

"Argghhh. Hey are you some kind of a pervert?"

"Maybe." A snicker escaped from Sasuke's lips involuntarily.

"I am hanging up."

"Okay."

"Okay? Just okay? Hey! You know me, don't you?"

"Of course."

"Ah. How? Wha?"

"You're Naruto, right?"

"How did you know that?"

"Dobe." The raven couldn't help but smirk and shook his head in amusement. This is the first time he found someone interesting enough to talk without discussing about some business. The dobe was really an interesting person.

"Who are you?"

"I thought we already stabilized that dobe. I'm Sasuke"

"You're Kiba aren't you. Dog-breath, is this you're kind of a sick joke?" 'Kiba' The name was a bit familiar to Sasuke somehow. He swear he heard it somewhere before. When and where he wondered.

"Dobe. I told you I'm Sasuke."

"Then what the hell do you want from me?"

"Hmmm…"

"What?!"

"Phone sex…" Sasuke tried hard to restrain his amusement from showing in his voice although in the inside he was banging his head as he laughed his ass off.

"What?! Wha…wha…What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want to or not?"

"Wha?! Hey, are you sure this ain't a joke?"

"Yes."

"You really don't know me?"

"Uh huh."

"You don't know where I live? Or where I work?"

"Dobe."

"Hmm…"

"Is that a yes?"

"You're weird."

"Says the person who's still talking to a pervert."

"Oh yeah, you're a pervert."

"Do you want to do it?"

"Teme, I don't even know you."

"I just told you my name. So are we on?"

"Pervert."

"I thought we already stabilized that?"

"Arghh…this is so fuck up! I don't even know you?!" Sasuke groaned in frustration. The dobe was repeating his question like a broken CD.

"Well you know my name."

"That's all I know…and that you are a pervert."

"Well, I know your name and your number."

"Yeah, as if that would make a difference. Tell me something new."

"I also know you're gay."

"Wha…how…hey…you do know me!" Sasuke lips broke in too a large grin. BINGO!

"Nope. I have a gay-dar. I can sense that you want it too…"

"What no way! I don't even like you asshole."

"Really?"

"Yes, really you're not my type."

"Then what's your type?"

"Well not a pervert like you that's for sure."

"Hmm…really?"

"Yeah, and anyway I already like someone. He's cool and confident, a real ladies man."

"Oh…he sounds like a wussy."

"What? NO way! He's tall and handsome! Although he's always angsting about something must be about his duck butt hair or something…"

"Not really that interesting I guess…unlike me."

"What?! He's the youngest business tycoon in Tokyo today!" Sasuke smirked. He thought he was the youngest tycoon in Japan…seems like he has competition. Still…

"I'm a filthy rich tycoon."

"Really? ...Che! As if that would persuade me to have sex with you, what are you a fat bald gay guy?"

"And I have a large company which I own."

"So what? Even though I'm not rich I have work too."

"Must be some minimal job."

"What? For your information I work for the best company!"

"Oh?!"

"Fuck you! I work for the Uchiha Company, asshole. They're the best company in Japan you know run by the best young, uber cool, sexy as hell businessman ever lived on earth. Dattebayo!"

"Hmm...Hey dobe…"

"What?!"

"I want you to report at my office first thing in the morning."

"Wha? Huh?"

"That's an order. Go directly to the top floor and look for Mr. Uchiha…Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh shit!"

Click.

* * *

"Hey Naruto! I've heard the big boss called you yesterday to his office." Kiba hovered over the blushing blond. "Hehehe finally you've met your crush in person. How does it feel to finally talk to the big guy? Did you get his first name?"

"Fuck you!" Naruto gave Kiba the bird flip and pushed him aside.

"Oh Naruto-chan that hurt when I, being your lovable best friend even go to a length of sending your number to your crush."

"What? You! You're…"

A hand suddenly grabbed Naruto from behind sending chills all over his body. "Dobe, you seem energetic today?"

"Err…Sasu…I mean Uchiha-san…"

"Dobe, meet me at my office now."

"Okay."

With that, Kiba was left watching the two sauntered away. A smile started to paint Kiba's lips as he a glimpse a slight limp on Naruto's walk.

**:OWARI: **


End file.
